The technology of the present disclosure relates to an optical deflector and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there is known a resonance type optical deflector including a vibration mirror part and a torsion bar part that supports the vibration mirror part. In this optical deflector, there is a problem that, when the vibration mirror part vibrates, air flows generated around the vibration mirror part are separated from an end edge of the vibration mirror part and destabilize the behavior (amplitude) of the vibration mirror part. In order to solve such a problem, there is proposed a technology for adhering a rectifying member to an opposite side surface of a reflection surface side of the vibration mirror part so as to arrange the flow of air. This rectifying member has a semicylindrical shape. In this way, the separation of the air flows generated around the vibration mirror part is suppressed.